A past that brings memories
by luvrukia
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are married and have two children. But, when one day, Rukia's son, Kaien, asks for his Mum's painful past, would Rukia allow it? And her diary is nowhere to be found too. IchiRuki, IshiHime, KaiRuki
1. Prologue

Boy: Mummy!

A 16-year-old boy, with brown spiky hair and orange eyes was calling for his mother. Hearing her own son calling, the mother came to him in an instant.

Mother: What is it, Kaien?

Kaien: Bedtime story! Bedtime story!

Mother: You do like bedtime stories that much, eh?

Kaien smiled. The said mother looked at her daughter.

Mother: Masaki, you too?

Masaki eagerly nodded her head.

Mother: All right then. What kind of bedtime stories do you want me to tell you today?

Kaien: Your past!

Mother: My… Past?

Masaki: Daddy told us a vague image.

'_I'm going to kill Ichigo later.' _Rukia thought in her mind as she sighed and proceeded to the bed and sat beside her two children.

Rukia: Did both of you know, that your dad barged into my life and he was the greatest mistake I ever had?

Masaki and Kaien blinked their eyes in confusion.

Rukia: My past… How should I say it? It was a tragic past.

Masaki and Kaien were silent, signalling for their Mum to carry on talking.

Rukia: And, did you guys know, your Dad wasn't my first love at all.

They widened their eyes. Just when Rukia was preparing to continue, a voice interrupted.

Person: Who said so?

Rukia: I said so. And Ichigo, when did you start to become an eavesdropper?

Ichigo: Just a few moments ago.

Rukia: Now, now, Ichigo. Don't be like your Dad.

Ichigo: At least I'm not a pervert.

Rukia: An eavesdropper is equally as bad as a pervert.

Ichigo: Now, that's cruel…

Masaki: Daddy, is it true that Mummy's first love wasn't you?

Ichigo: I will leave for Mummy to tell both of you.

Rukia glared at Ichigo when she felt her children's eyes fixed on her. Ichigo, in response, only smirked.

Rukia: Back to bed now, both of you. I will settle things with your Daddy first. When I come back, I want to find the both of you sleeping. Is that clear?

Kaien + Masaki: Hai.

Rukia noticed they sounded disappointed. But, she does have some matters to settle with her husband after all.

Rukia: Come on, let's go.

And, she dragged Ichigo back to their room, leaving Kaien and Masaki to ponder who their Mum's 'first love' was.

Masaki: Aww… I bet Daddy must be in trouble now.

Kaien: I think so too.

Masaki: Who do you think Mummy's first love was?

Kaien: Who knows? Come on, let's get back to sleep. It would be bad if Mummy checks on us.

Masaki nodded her head and headed back to sleep. Kaien followed suit too. Unknown to Masaki, Kaien had hidden their Mum's past safely in somewhere.

'_Should I tell her tomorrow?' _That was what Kaien had in mind before drifting to dreamland.


	2. IchigoRukia, MasakiKaien

**Disclaimer: **I would never ever ever ever own Bleach and its characters. If they were mine, Rukia would be with Ichigo by now.

**Summary: **Ichigo and Rukia are married with two children. But, when one day, Rukia's son, Kaien, asks Rukia for her past, would she allow it? And, her diary is nowhere to be found too.

**Notes from author: **In the previous chapter, I forgot to put this. Anyway this is my 'N' times trying to write an IchiRuki story. Well, every time I try to write one, I always give up in the middle. Hope this fic can maintain my record. Anyway, enough babbling and let's get started!

Back to Ichigo and Rukia…

Rukia: You are too bold…

Ichigo: They asked me.

Rukia: And, you were not scared I would kill you after that?

Ichigo: You wouldn't bear.

Rukia: Try me.

A comfortable silence immediately formed between them as nobody spoke anything. Just then, Rukia took notice of a bag and tears immediately formed inside her eyes.

Ichigo: You know, it has been a total of 7 years.

Rukia: Yeah, how time flies.

Ichigo: And, you still aren't able to forget him.

Rukia: Urrusai, Strawberry.

Ichigo: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, MIDGET??

Rukia: WHAT ELSE BUT ICHIGO, STRAWBERRY?? AND, NEVER EVER INSULT MY HEIGHT!!!

Ichigo: I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I WILL TELL YOU ONCE AGAIN, MY NAME MEANS…

Rukia: 15?

Ichigo: No.

Rukia: Strawberry?

Ichigo: Rukia.

Rukia: All right, I got it. 'The one who protects', right?

Ichigo only nodded his head as an acknowledgement.

Rukia: You know, my name has another meaning too.

Ichigo: HA! AS IF! R-U-K-I-A! THIS NAME HAS ANOTHER MEANING?? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH MY HEAD OFF!!!

Rukia: WILL YOU LET ME FINISH MY FREAKING SENTENCE BEFORE YOU POST YOUR DAMN AND DUMB COMMENTS???

Ichigo: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, MIDGET???

Rukia: I SAID BEFORE, DON'T CALL ME MIDGET!!!

Ichigo smirk to Rukia's display of anger.

Rukia: A ray of light.

Ichigo: What's with the mood swings all of a sudden?

Rukia: None of your business. Anyway, my hidden meaning of my name is 'A ray of light to others'.

Ichigo couldn't help but was amazed by the meaning. It was such a… Beautiful meaning.

Ichigo: The meaning sounds beautiful.

Rukia: It is, isn't it?

Ichigo was silent, knowing that if he were to interrupt at this point of time, Rukia wasn't going to say anything more.

Rukia: Nii-sama told me once, that my name meant 'A ray of light' to others.

Ichigo looked at Rukia closely. It seems that there were tears formed in her eyes now.

Rukia: My name meant 'A ray of light' to others, yet I couldn't even protect him. I feel so useless.

Ichigo: You can't blame yourself. You weren't there for him. He was in the battlefield.

Rukia: But… I…

Ichigo put his arms around Rukia.

Ichigo: Come on, a smile for me?

Rukia smiled.

Rukia: Satisfied?

Ichigo: Yes.

Rukia walked over to the bag and used her smooth fingers to stroke, as if remembering something. Sighing, Ichigo walked over to Rukia and kneeled down beside her.

Ichigo: Look at me.

Rukia did so and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo: His. Death. Wasn't. Your. Fault.

Rukia: Ichigo, there's no use trying to lie to ourselves, right?

Ichigo: Yeah. And, what's done cannot be undone.

Rukia: But, I couldn't deny the fact that it was me who brought him to his death, right?

Ichigo: Rukia…

Without knowing, Ichigo's face leaned closer to Rukia. Before any of them knew what they were doing, Ichigo's lips landed on Rukia's.

'_I ought to feel happy that Ichigo's kissing me. But, why do I not feel so? Is it because…' _

Ichigo: Rukia?

Without thinking, Rukia pushed Ichigo off her.

Rukia: Gotta go check on Kaien and Masaki now.

And Rukia stood up hurriedly and left the room. Before closing the door, she spoke.

Rukia: And, I know where my diary has gone to.

And, the door closed, leaving Ichigo to wonder about what the hell did Rukia meant.

Meanwhile…

Rukia opened the door of Masaki and Kaien's room, hoping to find them asleep. Indeed, they were asleep. She smiled and closed the door when Kaien stirred.

Kaien: Mummy?

Rukia: Kaien, did I wake you up?

Kaien: No, Mummy. I felt your presence, that's why I woke up.

Rukia: Good. Now, get back to sleep.

Kaien: Hai.

When Rukia turned to leave their room, Kaien called to her.

Kaien: Mummy.

Rukia: Hai?

Kaien: I want a bedtime song.

Rukia: Bedtime song?

Kaien nodded his head eagerly.

Rukia: I'm not good at singing songs, you know, Kaien.

Kaien: But, Mummy, You were a singer, right?

Rukia: I'm going to kill Daddy for giving you the diary.

Kaien pouted and Rukia smiled.

Rukia: I'm joking.

Kaien: So, about the bedtime song…

Rukia gave up on convincing her son not to let her sing.

Rukia: All right, what song do you want to hear?

Kaien pondered for a moment.

Kaien: The song which you sang to Daddy.

Rukia: How did you know about that song?

Kaien: I just know.

Rukia pouted at her son's mysteries.

Kaien: Mummy?

Rukia: Yes, Kaien?

Kaien: Why did you name me Kaien?

Rukia flinched upon hearing Kaien asking her that.

Kaien: Mummy?

Rukia: Kaien, it isn't important why we named you Kaien, right?

Kaien: But…

Rukia: Come on, I will sing the song and you sleep after that, okay?

Not to upset his mother any further, Kaien didn't talk anymore but nodded his head.

_Hontou no tsuyosa wo, mitsumeru yowasa ni _

_Hibiku subete wo misukasu koe_

_Shizunda keshiki wo, kono sode de nugui_

_Koe wo nazotte, arukidashita_

Rukia looked down only to find Kaien sleeping. She smiled a weak smile and and put Kaien back in his bed before walking back to her own room.

'_Should I get the diary back from Kaien?' _Rukia thought in her mind before finally closing the door and making her way back to her own room.

Unknown to Rukia and Ichigo, both Masaki and Kaien had a glance of their parents' past.

**Ending note from author: **I'm really glad that someone added this story to their favourites. At least that's a start... Well, I guess one step at a time then... So, remember to R&R!!!


	3. Kaien's dream

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Bleach! If I own Bleach or its character, Aizen would be dead long ago.

**Summary: **Ichigo and Rukia are married with two children. But, when one day, Rukia's son, Kaien, asks Rukia for her past, would she allow it? And, her diary is nowhere to be found too.

_Kaien opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a totally not familiar place at all. _

'Where am I?' _Kaien thought in his mind as he surveyed the place. _

_He looked around all over him. There were a lot of flowers. This place looks exactly like a garden! But, who would own this house? None of his friends whom he knew would own such an enormous and huge house. It seems that, to get to even one room, it would take days. He was pondering hard when he found that he was all alone. There was no Masaki to accompany him, no Rukia and Ichigo to protect him. _

'Dad? Mum? Masaki? Where are you guys?' _Kaien called for them but nobody responded. It seems that he was alone. Kaien was getting ready to cry when he heard some noises. _

'_Nii-sama…' _

'_Rukia.'_

'_You can't take Kaien to war. He's still not ready yet.' _

_Kaien, upon hearing this, stopped himself from listening any longer. That was his Mum's voice. He would recognise it anywhere. But, 'Kaien' going to war? Wasn't his name 'Kaien'? But, he's here, as a 7-year-old! If he's here, how would he be going to war? Out of curiosity, he blindly walked around the enormous and huge house, following his Mum's voice. When he reached his Mum's room, he was relieved to see the door was opened a little bit. And so, he peeked in. _

'_Rukia, Kaien is already 18 years old. Old enough to go to army.' _

'_But… But…' _

'_But what, Rukia?' _

'_He doesn't know how to use weapons. If he goes there right now, it will be courting death.' _

_Kaien could hear that his Mum's voice sounds desperate. It seems that… She wants 'Kaien' to stay with her. _

'_Don't worry, Rukia.' _

_Kaien looked up to see the 'Kaien' his Mum was talking about. It was a similar version of him, but with brown eyes. _

'_Kuchiki-dono has taught me how to use weapons.'_

'_But… That doesn't mean you can…' _

'_Have confidence in me.' _

_Rukia was defeated by Kaien's words and nodded her head to give the nod of approval. _

'_Nii-sama, can I have a moment with Kaien before he leaves for war?' _

'_Sure.' _

_And he left. Kaien watched as his uncle left. He had heard several times of his uncle. From the first time he heard Uncle Byakuya, he knew that, although he was strict to his Mum, he cared deeply for his sister too. _

'That's what brothers are all about, huh?' _Kaien thought in his mind as he watched Byakuya leave. _

_Deciding to concentrate more on his Mum and 'Kaien', he tore his eyes off Byakuya and watched the romance which was happening in his Mum's room. Kaien saw his Mum going to her bed and taking out a… Sort of uniform. There were buttons everywhere. And, it was a uniform made especially for war. _

'_Rukia.' _

_Rukia put his fingers in front of Kaien's lips. _

'_Don't say anything. I just want to enjoy this moment with you.' _

_And, her head landed on Kaien's chest while her hands made its way to Kaien waist. _

'_Come on, it's not as if I'm not going to come back.' _

'_Don't ever say that.' _

_Kaien smiled. _

'_All right, I won't say that anymore.'_

'_Kaien, I really can't come with you?' _

'_To the battlefield?'_

_Rukia nodded her head. _

'_That's an absolute no, Rukia.' _

'_But, why?' _

'_If you are going to come with me, I will still have to worry about you.' _

'_But, what if I promise I won't Break any rules and be obedient?'_

'_Rukia, that's still an absolute no.'_

_Rukia pouted and Kaien only hugged her tighter. _

'_I really wish to. I really wish to bring you with me. But, this time, I really can't.'_

'_I know.' _

'_I have to go now.'_

'_Wait, Kaien!'_

_Kaien stopped and turned around when he sees Rukia bringing the war clothes. _

'_Don't forget your clothes. Come on and sit down, this uniform has a few secrets.' _

'_Secrets? I didn't notice them when I was wearing them.' _

'_Because you don't pay attention to minor things at all.' _

_Kaien pouted and sat next to Rukia to hear the secret. Rukia flipped out the sleeves and revealed a flower. _

'_See this?' _

'_Isn't this your favourite flower?' _

'_I sewed this on your uniform. Although I'm not there to support you, you will know I'm watching you by looking at this flower.' _

'_I know you will be there to support me.' _

_Rukia went to her drawer and took out something else. Kaien looked at it. It was a bracelet, below that bracelet, it had something hanging onto it. _

'_Rukia?' _

'_Face me.' _

_Kaien did as he was told and Rukia immediately put the bracelet on him. _

'_Rukia, this bracelet…' _

'_Nii-sama gave it to me as a birthday present.' _

_Hearing this, he immediately took the bracelet off his neck. _

'_I can't take this with me. It's too precious.' _

_Before Kaien even took off the bracelet, Rukia seem to predict this move of Kaien and held on his hand, not letting him do so. _

'_This bracelet was a birthday present from Nii-sama. It can protect you from harm. Unless you wear it, I'm not going to let you go to war if you don't wear the bracelet_

_Feeling that he could do nothing about the bracelet now, he shook his head and loosened his hold on the bracelet. _

'_Now, don't ever gtake it out. No matter is it sleeping or bathing, don't ever ever take the bracelet off your neck.'_

'_I won't. I will wear this bracelet even when I'm sleeping so that I will think of you.' _

_Rukia smiled at Kaien's statement. _

'_I will hold your word for that.'_

'_Sure.'_

'_Remember to come back, okay?'_

_Kaien planted his lips on Rukia. Rukia somehow had a feeling that this would be the last time they kiss. _

'_Rukia, I have to go.' _

'_Just a while longer, Kaien.'_

_Rukia's hands made its way up Kaien's waist and her head was buried into kaien's chest. Outside the room, Kaien heard his Mum cry for the longest time. Never in his life had he heard his Mum cry before. This was the first. Unknowingly, tears made their way down little Kaien's face. _


End file.
